Oportunidad
by Hana Captors
Summary: Lo conocía hace un par de años ya y siempre había sido un enigma para ella. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar diciendo bromas siempre?¿no había nada profundo en él? -Cosas que suceden cuando hay tiempo! haha, espero le den una "oportunidad" y les guste-


Feliz año a todos! les he traído mi primer fic del año (lo tenía hace tiempo, pero no me había dado el tiempo de venir y subirlo).

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen y que los pueden encontrar en "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir".

También que la imagen no me pertenece, pero créditos a quién corresponda (L)

* * *

Lo conocía hace un par de años ya y siempre había sido un enigma para ella. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar diciendo bromas siempre?¿no había nada profundo en él?

Era un cuestionamiento que venía cada vez más frecuentemente a su mente, no sabía si era por la preocupación o por algún otro motivo, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez ¿podía ser realmente tan superficial?

Cuando descubrió quién era tras la máscara fue más desconcertante, al menos por un par de días. Ella tenía una imagen completamente distinta de Adrien en su cabeza, lo veía como un chico calmo, apacible, gentil, sincero… no es que Chat no lo fuera, solo que habían muchas aristas que tenía ocultas y que revelaba cuando era el héroe de París. Era capaz de comprender eso perfectamente, finalmente ella hacía algo similar cuando era Ladybug, la máscara le daba confianza, la cual era muchísimas veces menor que cuando era simplemente Marinette.

Por eso demoró unos días en terminar de encajar la situación en su mente, después de todo, el rubio era una figura pública siendo civil, si alguien se enteraba que también era Chat, no iban a dejar de atosigarlo, más aún de lo que ya lo hacían.

Él no sabía que ella lo había descubierto, había ocurrido por casualidad solamente, mientras se destransformaba en el mismo callejón donde ella lo había hecho un par de segundos antes y la sorpresa la obligó a esconderse.

Lo pensó durante muchos días y encontraba apropiado confesarle al gatito quien era ella tras el disfraz de catarina, pero seguía existiendo el miedo de que él se llegara a decepcionar de ella, y le preocupaba aún más sabiendo que era su _crush_ del que hablaban.

Antes de hacerlo recordó un poco de su tiempo con Chat, tanto el tiempo que él había compartido con Marinette como con Ladybug y aunque sabía que eran la misma persona, terminó temiendo más por la reacción de Chat que la de Adrien.

Finalmente decidió decirle la verdad cuando el gatito fuese a su hogar, para una de sus clásicas partidas en la consola. A pesar de que tenía todo claro, seguía aterrada y su sobresalto fue mayor cuando finalmente le oyó aterrizar en su balcón. Antes de que entrara a su habitación, respiró lo más profundo que pudo y decidió hacer aquello aunque se apareciera un akuma.

 _\- Princess,_ ¿estás lista para perder?

\- Chat…

\- ¿Qué sucede Mari?¿estás bien?

\- Sinceramente no, tengo algo que decirte y no sé como lo tomarás… pero decidí no dejar más tiempo.

\- Princesa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Volvió a respirar profundamente, preparándose para cualquier reacción por parte de aquel que se encontraba frente a élla.

\- Sé quien eres, por accidente ví cuando te transformabas.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

\- Un poco más de una semana.

\- ¿Y aún no se lo has dicho a nadie?¿ni siquiera a Alya?

\- Es más complicado que eso _Chaton_ , hay otra cosa…

\- ¿Está bien…?

\- Tikki, transfórmame.

\- _My Lady,_ ¿siempre estuviste a mi lado?

\- Así parece…

\- La chica de la que me enamoré siempre estuvo en el asiento de atrás… no lo puedo creer, yo...- las dudas estaban en su cabeza y eran muchas, pero el latido errático de su corazón era más fuerte e iba acallando de a poco las dudas que seguían rondando.

\- ¿La qué?

\- Plagg…

\- Tikki…

\- Marinette, sé que puede sonar un poco abrupto, pero me enamoré de Ladybug, de tí.

\- No, Adrien. Tú estás enamorado de Ladybug y yo no soy como ella. Ella es más valiente, segura, confiada, inteligente…

\- _Princess,_ los dos somos un poco distintos tras la máscara, pero no creo que eso sea determinante. En el fondo somos los mismos, ¿o es que mis sentimientos te incomodan?

\- No, no es eso. Adrien, siendo completamente sincera contigo, tú también me gustas, tus dos facetas… aunque el sentimiento es más grande sobre uno y sí, sé que tú y Chat Noir son una sola persona, pero siento que es un poco deshonesto aceptar tus sentimientos o que tú aceptes los míos.

Estaba completamente nerviosa, no quería que ninguno de los dos desapareciera de su vida o la odiara, pero sería ir contra sí misma aceptar de esa manera la situación. Por supuesto estaba contenta con la "declaración" del rubio, pero quería dar todo de sí en lo que fuese a pasar ahora, que fuera debido a sus méritos, a sus cualidades y no solo frente a la mejor parte de ella.

\- Entiendo, entonces ¿amigos?.- dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole. El corazón de la franco-china se rompió un poco por la palabra y su significado, pero era mejor así.

\- Amigos.- respondió entregándole su mano también, pero la sorpresa, el frenesí en su corazón y su sonrojo volvieron a aparecer, ya que Adrien había aprovechado, empujándola hacia sí mismo y atrapándola entre sus brazos.

El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo y terminó con un suave susurro en su oído "pero espero que no pienses que me rendiré tan rápido, _princess_ , voy en serio y te lo demostraré".

Durante el pequeño shock de la pelinegra le dió un beso entre sus labios y su mejilla -después de todo no quería molestarla-, se transformó y se marchó, no sin antes recordarle que volverían a verse pronto.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y comentenme (si quieren) sus opiniones. También lo pueden hacer en mi cuenta de insta, la cual intento tener más o menos actualizada (me encuentran con este mismo nombre de mi perfil :3 )

Nos estamos leyendo y... _Plagg, claws out._


End file.
